


Sports, Sex and Suspicious Squads

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Series: Sports, Sex and Suspicious Squads [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: When Magnus started dating Alec they all seemed to merge. Izzy started dating Simon a couple of weeks later leaving Clary and Jace as the only singles in their group. This they, of course, got teased regularly for, pods and pokes at them saying that they needed to date each other. This would mostly be followed by eye rolling and smart remarks. However, like many of Jace's retorts, they were there to hide the truth.





	1. The Morning after the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I did to put off doing my summer work.  
> The whole series contains a fair bit of sex, so if that's not your thing...  
> Also, first TMI post, though it is my favourite book series.  
> Also, these characters aren't mine... obviously :)

When Magnus started dating Alec they all seemed to merge. Izzy started dating Simon a couple of weeks later leaving Clary and Jace as the only singles in their group of now six. This they, of course, got teased regularly for, pods and pokes at them saying that they needed to date each other. This would mostly be followed by eye rolling and smart remarks. However, like many of Jace's retorts, they were there to hide the truth.

The truth was that Jace had first met Clary (soberly… ish) when he woke up, the day after a party he'd hosted, with a pounding headache. The light was trickling slowly through the, very ineffective, black out blinds.

His clock flashed 10:12.

He was naked. This didn't strike him as _particularly_ odd, he often slept only in boxers and when it was hot, not even that. However, it was a couple of seconds later that he realised his nakedness was not to be explained by the weather but by the sleeping girl in his bed. This wasn't unusual, but slightly unusual he hadn't remembered. It was normally something he took great pleasure in remembering. For instance, in a boring class or a less eventful night were some of his favourite times to recall.

The girl was lying on her front, also naked, a sprawl of long ginger hair covering her face and a fair proportion of her back. He didn't need to look at her face to know who it was though- it was Clary. The hair was too recognisable even when matted after sleep.

She was in the year below him.

Pretty. Small. Quite a hot body.

She was friends with the guy Alec had been drooling over for a while now- Magnus- and he had wondered a couple of times what she'd be like in bed. Although he had wondered that of many girls.

He smiled, pleased with himself, _small ginger- tick._ He was pretty sure he hadn't slept with one of them before.

She rolled over and her eyes opened slowly, and didn't stop, widening into slight horror as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. He laughed and her head spun quickly- causing her sore enough head to pound- and upon seeing him her face flooded with regret.

"I don't know what that look's for, you should feel honoured" He smirked and ran his eyes down her body but didn't come back to her face, but her boobs "We should do this again some time when we can remember it."

"As if. I will spend the rest of my time hoping never to remember it. I'm happy to say the vodka is helping a great deal with that."

He didn't seem even slightly uncomfortable with the fact he was completely naked. She guessed he has nothing to be embarrassed about. Or possibly he was used to it. She, however, was turning redder and redder, trying to obscure his prying gaze.

He got up and pulled some pants on. "Shame. Though you'll have to let me know when you change your mind." He turned to look back at her, as she squirmed for her cloths, before he went into the bathroom "And trust me, it will happen. Better woman than you have failed dear Clarissa." He winked and soon she could hear running water.

She got dressed quickly. Luckily, she's worn a denim skirt and convers, so she could get away with stealing a shirt from his closet, brushing her hair with her fingers so she didn't look as if she were on the walk of shame. Which, of course, she was.

She grabbed her phone, and the bag she’d taken to the party, leaving before he was out the shower.

She ran around the corner of his street, not wanting him to see her if he looked.

By the time she got home her mum was pacing in the living room "Clarissa Adele Fray, where have you been?!"

"I stayed at Simons and we went for breakfast. Sorry, I was meant to text."

"And whose top is that?" She demanded.

"Simons, I spilt juice down mine." Luke came up behind her and put a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder.

"Clary is a smart girl, and Simon a sensible boy, why bother yourself worrying?" He turned to Clary "Text us next time."

She nodded and dashed past them into her bedroom, shed the top and skirt and got into the shower, letting the hot water rinse off her regrets. She pulled in some jeans and a clean top, plugged in her headphones and ran her pencil feverishly over her sketchbook, drawing anything to take her mind off of Jace and the smirk on his face as he said her name.

***

Monday, back at school, it was soon evident that she would not be allowed to forget her mistaken night. Whenever she passed Jace in the corridor- which seemed to be a lot all of a sudden- he gave her that knowing look or smirk that made her blush and search for any excuse to look away. The day was exhausting, and by the time she threw herself onto her bed as she got back from school, she felt wholly relieved that Jace Herondale was not here with his prying eyes

***

However, Tuesday wasn't better. Nor Wednesday.

He'd been waiting to see her alone for some time now. By Thursday he was able to tear away from Alec at the end of the day to prey on the lone red head as she waited for her lift home.

"Clarissa Fray. Is this coincidence, or are you following me?"

"You, I may point out, are the one who came over to me."

He held out his hands, that smirk on his face again "But I'm nothing if not a people pleaser." She didn't reply, just crossed her arms over her chest and avoided looking at him "However, what I really wanted to know is if you happened to have my shirt?"

"Your shirt?" She turned to look at him now.

"Yes. It looks remarkably like the one you were wearing as you ran down my street just the other morning." She was sure she was bright red.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the faintest clue of what you're talking about."

It was evidently not the cleverest of replies, as he put his hands on either side of her head, leaning close before whispering in her ear "I don't believe you." His golden eyes were so close and intense, searching for any sign of weakness. She was so relieved when she saw Luke's car as it gave her the opportunity to duck out of his cage and searching eyes and hurry from him.

"Who was that boy?" Luke asked as he pulled away.

"Which boy?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her "You _know_ which boy."

"No one, just some boy from the year above." He gave her a sideways glance "No, it's not like that, so no you don't need to tell mum: you _know_ she'll freak out, and there is no need."

He raised one hand from the steering wheel "Alright, alright, I won't say a thing." She rolled her eyes but relief flooded through her. Having to contend with her mum wasn't what she needed at the moment. She knew Luke wouldn't say a thing.


	2. Relapse

She was thankful that she could say the next week passed relatively Jace free. In fact, it wasn't until Magnus insisted that they all go to the football match that she even really saw him. Unfortunately for her, she had no real excuse to not go, especially since Magnus said he'd ask out Alec if she went (and that was something that had needed to happen for a long time.) Jace was one of the school's star football players, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to be there.

*

Jace found himself uncommonly distracted during the game. He couldn't help but flick side glances at a certain red head as she sat laughing with her friend and cheering- probably for Alec seeing as she was with Magnus- during the game.

The way her mouth looked- he wanted it on his, around little (ish) Jace. Her hands, those talented artist hands- he wanted them on his body. _Speaking of bodies_ , he thought, _I'd rather enjoy that on mine as well_.

So, yeah, maybe he was a little distracted, his energy a little off balance. It wasn't like he was playing _badly,_ he just wasn't his normal magnificent self.

Therefore, he settled it in his head. He had to get over her if it was throwing him even slightly off his game. And the only way to get over her, was to get her under him.

*

After the game Magnus took Clary by the arm and dragged her towards the boys’ locker rooms, telling her that if he knew she were outside of them that he'd go through with his pursuit of Alec (the other star player and Jace's best friend... how annoyingly convenient).

Though, it went from annoying to completely infuriating when a shirtless Jace leant his head out of the changing rooms, and having seen her, smirked the most arrogant grin. She wanted to smack it off of his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Clary Fray. I hope you know stalking is illegal."

"I'm waiting for Magnus." _Erg, I don't have to explain myself!_

Jace looked into the locker room to see Alec passionately making out. "You may be waiting a long time then." She didn't reply "Perhaps you'll want some company."

She crossed her arms "Perhaps I won't."

"Clary, don't kid yourself, we both know that's not true." She turned her face away in frustration. "We're celebrating the win at mine tonight, want to come?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he raised his hands in defence "Just a party, I promise."

"Well that's how it started last time." She mumbled.

He grinned as her phone buzzed. She was so glad for the distraction.

_Luke: Do you need a lift?_

_Clary: No, we're going to a celebrating party x_

Jace came to read over her shoulder and smiled wider and smugger as he read her text.

_Luke: Will you need a lift from that?_

Jace plucked the phone from her hands before she could reply, holding it high out of her reach as he relied.

_Clary (Jace): Nope im crashing at Sumons._

He gave her phone back to her.

"That was _incredibly_ rude! And I'd never text like that."

"Well if those are your only objections I will consider that another win." He walked back to the changing rooms, turning back to only say "Maybe we should celebrate that too." He then disappeared to grab his bag before taking Clary by the hand and pulling her to the car park with, he noted, very little resistance.

She raised her eyebrows as he opened his car door for her. "Well how else do you plan on getting to the party?"

She rolled her eyes and got in. They spoke very little on the way back to his. Her head was running, screaming, bashing at her skull _THIS IS A VERY BAD IDEA!!_ She knew it was. But found she was starting to care less and less the further from school she got. Oh God. She mentally groaned.

*

When they got back to his house there was no one home. "So, when does the party start?"

He was pouring them both drinks answering as he handed her a vodka and coke _BAD, VERY BAD_ "Next week." The smug smile was spreading over his face again. Although she found she wasn't really that surprised, and more worrying, she didn't really care.

Then he was on her, pressing her against the wall, his lips hungry against hers, parting them and running his tongue across her lips. His hands ran down her body, hitching her leg up around his waist and pulling to untuck her top from her jeans.

She caught his wrist and broke the passionate kiss, pausing slightly longer to unhook her leg. "You're going to have to get me drunker than that."

Her voice remained remarkably steadier than she expected as he kissed her neck and jaw, making her body undeniably frantic for him.

She was slightly ashamed that she was here, slightly ashamed she wasn't putting up more of a resistance to him. But his touch was so, so-

He stood back suddenly, taking the cup from her hand. "As you wish."

She was recovering from the loss of his body heat when he turned back with a double vodka shot in hand. Downing it, feeling the burn as it rolled down her throat. He downed his and poured her another.

She had barely put the shot glass down when he was on her again.

"Careful Fray, that's how we got here in the first place."

"Okay," She murmured against his skin and having seemingly given into temptation altogether she continued "No repeating what happens here."

He leant back with a fake look of shock painted across his face and his hands still gripping her waist, holding her against him "I never kiss and tell."

"But it's not the kissing I'm worried about."

He smiled at her with the look of a hunter, as both prey and predator realised he'd won. "Any other ground rules? A safe word maybe?"

"I doubt we'll need one."

"Kinky."

"Very. Very. Not." Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him against her, their mouths colliding, the taste of vodka mixed between them. He lifted her onto the kitchen top and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her top off and she did the same to him. Her own smugness ran through her as his eyes widened slightly and hunger burned in them. She thanked herself for putting on her nicer black lingerie.

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen his bare chest, in fact, she’d seen it earlier today; but this was the first time she was looking at it, taking it in, knowing it was hers to run her hands over, if just for the night. His pecks so alluring, muscles were so tones and his V line so enticing she reached a hand across to it, resting over his abdomen.

He started unbuttoning her jeans, looking up to check she was okay with it. Instead of replying, she did the rest, sliding, not too gracefully, her jeans down onto the growing pile of cloths on the floor. It was the only indication he needed.

His hands clasped around her bum pulled her to the edge of the counter top. One hand ran up her body, pushing her gently back so she was lying on the cool surface. The other slid under her matching underwear to her throbbing wet pussy. His thumb rubbed her clit in small expert circles as he pushed his other fingers in, making her gasp. Her back arched and his other hand slid under her bra to rub at her hardening nipple as he pushed her body down against the cool counter again.

She opened her legs wider and he took the invitation, slowly sliding another finder in, moving tantalisingly slowly. She rocked her hips against his fingers as they slowly increased in speed, pushing them deeper and deeper. Her eyelids fluttered as they rubbed against her G spot until she reached the point where her body shuddered towards release. He had her so close, one more stroke and she’d be there.

Instead, he withdrew his fingers from her. Licking them slowly before climbing up on top of her, his jeans rubbing against her mostly naked flesh. Kissing him, the taste of vodka was subsiding, the taste of her replacing it.

He pulled her off the counter top and she wrapped her legs around him, letting him take her into the lounge and lay her down onto the carpet. She sat up and undid his belt and buttons, revealing his black boxers. He pulled his jeans off the rest of the way until he had joined her in the ‘underwear only’ look.

Up close Jace looked exactly how he thought he did: stunning. Every line of his body screamed power and perfection. His skin a slightly paler shade of gold than the skin of his arms and face. He was the kind of muscular which was attractive and not overly muscular.

He bought his lips down to hers, parting them and running his tongue over her lips. Her hands ran feverishly over the flesh of his back, his arms as they propped himself up on either side of her head. Then back down his back and under the band of his underwear, gripping, groping at his arse. Her fingers wriggled them down revealing more and more of his V line.

His hand slid round her back and undoing her bra, ran his hands across the plains of her back. She felt a smile creep across her face as one on his did. Clearly, even her small boobs were enough. Kissing down her body, he took a moment to take each boob into his mouth, running his tongue around her nipples before he continued down her body. Finally, where he wanted to be, he looked up her body to her bright eyes as he tugged suggestively at the last of her clothing. She nodded ran his hands under, leaving her body completely exposed in front of him.

Now, Jace had seen more naked girls than his age would suggest. However, he'd never get used to the sight. Especially when the sight of Clary was so tantalising.

He licked her pussy just once, yet the effect was better than he bargained for: Back arching, a small gasp, eyes fluttering, rocking her hips.

He hadn't planned to hit 3rd, but with that kind of reaction, it was evidently worth it. His hands held her legs open, his gentle touch on her inner thigh was driving her wild. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer to her. Slowly, his tongue worked small circles around her clit before tracing up and down her lips. His breath sent shivers across her body as he worked. Finally, he returned to suck her clit. Slowly letting his lips and tongue play and pull in turn. She was groaning, her fingers clenched into fists in his hair.

She broke quickly against his lips. Coming onto his face, gasping as she did.

But he hadn't finished with her. He wanted to explore her sexually and kept pushing at the boundaries, prying for her response.

She shuddered herself apart again as he licked her clean once more. She tasted nice at least.

He felt himself being pushed back before he saw her move. She pinned his shoulders into the carpet and ground her naked body against his before letting her fingers run down and tear off his underwear. He sprung free. And she took in the slight look of shock on his face as she started returning the favour.

Slowly, she licked and kissed his foreskin, tasting the pre-come there. He rocked his hips and she did as he wished. Bobbing her head up and down, she took more and more of him in until with every rock of his hips she found his length gagging her. Jace's head wasn't facing her, yet she could hear his fast breaths and his moans of pleasure. She worked faster and faster before slowing right down again. In response, Jace locked his fingers into her hair, pushing her head down onto his. He was too close, too turned on to be teased. She continued licking and sucking at his length until he blew and she swallowed around him, a sensation of pure pleasure ran through him as she did. He so preferred swallowers- the movement around him, the dirty, naughty, seductive nature of it all made him harder again much quicker. He couldn’t help but think: _What else will she do?_

Not that he was complaining, that was one fucking good blow job, one great distraction, yet now they had some time to kill before the main show.

He lifted her off the floor again, taking her by the hand and pulling her upstairs; neither of them were in the mood for the 'house tour'. He unlocked his bedroom door and took her inside.

Pulling her against him, he let his hands fall to her bum. He pressed his lips to hers, increasing in pressure and pace. His tongue ran hungrily into her mouth as she spurred him on with her own clash and pull of lips and tongue. Their kiss seemed to explode around them, their bodies were on fire, lit up as they ground together, pushing and pulling each other into the heat that surrounded them. Jace shifted so they were on his bed, pushing her back as they kissed so that he was over her. Their bodies were trembling and their breath strained as they tried to fight the desire and passion long enough to breathe. He broke off to kiss the vulnerable skin of her neck, bending down to take her nipple into his mouth. She screwed her fingers into fists in his duvet. He looked up at her, seeing his need reflected in her own fiery gaze.

His eyes spoke the final question and she nodded the final response.

Aligning himself with her, he kissed her again, softer, gentle as his body was… less so. It wasn't painful so much as rough. She gasped against his mouth, making him smirk as their bodies stroked together. He filled her completely, yet with every thrust, every crash, their bodies were closer, he was deeper, they were submerged in their own flames.

Her back arched from the bed before she locked her legs around his waist, every tiny movement sent pleasure in waves up and down her body as he hit her G spot again and again, let alone the desperate thrusts of desire that rocked them harder and faster. Her nails scraped down his back as the friction asserted against her clit became too much and her body screamed out as she did, orgasming hard against him.

He pressed even harder, and his tight muscles, released the hold he'd somehow been able to hang onto, and he climaxed hard within her. The sensation too much for a still there Clary, pushing her into another orgasm. She cried his name against his shoulder, biting down into his golden flesh as their bodies gave way, leaving them in a tangled mess of limbs and breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to come out much closer to the first, yet I kind of ran into the idea of a teen wolf crossover and became obsessed with the idea! Will try to keep posting sooner, but have tried to make them all quite stand alone as I know I'm not very good at posting equally. Anyway, any comments etc would be greatly appreciated! Thaanks


	3. Distracted

His plan hadn't worked. Practice on Sunday was no better than the match. She was in his head and she seemed to not be budging. _Erg_. It wasn't like she was _that_ good. She'd been good, obviously, but it wasn't the best he'd ever had. To be fair to her, that was a stiff competition- no pun intended… bit of a pun intended.

When he saw her in the corridors she no longer blushed or turned her head from him. It was clear she was no longer embarrassed. Perhaps she thought now they'd slept together twice she thought Jace would be interested in a relationship. _Fat chance_ he thought to himself _No one would be that naive_.

He didn't know what had come over him though. It was as if she was no longer the blushing school girl but that one who didn't care and he, his mind caught in thoughts of her body was the one blushing and avoiding her. What the fuck was going on? Maybe she was proud. _Oh God, if she'd telling people_. It's not like people would be surprised, but this kind of thing was what people would gossip about. In fact, he was pretty sure there was a column in the school newsletters dedicated to who he had slept with that week. _Obviously, I_ am _the most important person at this school_. But it was still weird. She couldn’t be telling people, she _wouldn't_ be telling people… would she?

"Jace, Jace, are you listening to anything I just said?"

Alec's question cut him out of his daze. "What? No. I was… distracted."

"Oooh," Izz chimed "What's got Jacey all distracted?"

"Nothing. She's no one."

Izzy and Alec exchanged a look "I didn't say anything about a _girl."_ She laughed _"Jace Herondale_ distracted by a _girl."_

"Practically unheard of." Alec interjected in agreement, clearly over Jace not having been listening.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Izzy laughed again. Sometimes them being siblings was highly annoying. "So who is she?"

"You wouldn't know her." Obviously, Izzy would have, but that wasn't the point.

"Jace, I have many friends in many circles so it's probably guaranteed I know her or at least _of_ her." He didn't reply, he was pretty sure they were in a class or two together. "Well, anyway, I've always found that the best way to get over someone is to get under them, if you know what I mean."

He was pretty sure that was his advice to _her,_ or at least had been on many occasions. "Well, I've tried that," He admitted"So any more advice?"

"Try again?" Alec suggested.

Izzy laughed adding "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"I'm not so sure." He mumbled, pretty sure neither of them had heard him.

Until a couple of months _ago_ he'd told them everything about his relationships: names, what they'd done (using the base system... _most_ of the time), with a rating of 1-10 for each base. He even told them things they'd said. He sometimes thought that sex was like therapy, they would tell him things and he'd make them feel better. Why they told him these things he didn't know. It wasn't like he was the most trustworthy person, in their eyes at least.

Izzy always found it funny. Especially the girls she didn't particularly like or the ones she  claimed 'thought they're all that'.

About two months ago however he stopped sharing as much. It was around the time Alec started drooling after Magnus.  Jace'd asked him why he hadn't asked Magnus out yet, at which point Alec'd confessed his love for him.

Jace was instantly filled with disgust and horror. He was completely ashamed of the fact he'd told Alec any of his stories. He realised what pain it must have caused him, and the thought of him causing any pain was sickening.

"Alec, you don't really love me. You may like the idea of me: we're best friends, I know you better than anyone and I'd do anything for you. Isn't that just what you're looking for in a relationship? In Magnus?" Alec hadn't replied "Kiss me then." He watched as Alec recoiled. "See?"

Alec didn't say anything, what could he say, what should either of them say?

"You think I should ask Magnus out then?"

"Obviously. You clearly like him and he would be insane not to like you. But he does, I can tell."

That had been two months ago and he hadn't really shared as much ever since. Yet Alec still hadn't asked Magnus out. Which was, as Jace kept reminding him insanity, self deprecating insanity. Not that he had the moral high ground on that particular matter.

"Hey, it's Magnus, I'm going to say hello, come with me?" Jace had no excuse to say no. He wanted to though. Magnus meant Clary and Simon. Izzy seemed to read his expression, though not his mind, and raised an eyebrow at him as they followed Alec through the hordes of people.

"You okay, mate? You seem particularly off today." She asked rather loudly.

"I'm fine."

"Well first the g-"

"Stop." He cut her off with a flash of his eyes which just deepened the crease between her eyebrows. They had come into ear shot. The last thing Jace needed was Clary thinking she was distracting him. The girl was messing up his vibe enough without knowing it. If she realised, he was sure he'd soon find himself in deeper shit.

"Magnus!" Alec's voice seemed to be lit with joy. It was nice to hear, to see. "I was just coming to see if you want to come to the celebratory party after Friday's game?" He turned to Magnus' friends "You too Clary, Simon, of course."

"That confident you'll win, huh?" Simon asked with a small laugh.

"We always win." Jace added before Alec could reply.

"So much so you always plan the parties ahead?" Simon asked. Jace decided he didn't like Simon's attitude towards his skills.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared." Alec smiled.

"But aren't you worried your arrogance will become a fault?" Clary said without malice, but it still sounded salty enough for Magnus to throw her a look.

"Self confidence isn't a fault. We always get what we want." Jace wasn't looking at the others, his eyes fixed on Clary's.

"Perhaps you should prepare for the day you don't." She turned and said something to Simon inaudible to the others. He nodded and smiled before checking his watch and informing her that it was quarter to. "I have to go. See you later." She gave a small smile and nodded to them as she left.

"What's wrong with her today?" Magnus asked Simon, not seeming worried about the fact Izzy, Alec and Jace were still stood watching him watch Clary walk away.

"Stressed: she's got some art thing going on later."

"Well,she's been jumpy all day. The girl needs to calm the fuck down." He seemed to shake the thought from his head, realising the others were still there. "Sorry, yeah, I'll be there, when you _win_. "

"I'll see you later." Simon turned to follow Clary.

He was half way down the hall when he heard Magnus shout "Tell the girl she needs dick!"

Magnus turned back to Alec who was blushing very red and they walked down the hall- presumably to class- together. A laughing Izzy and a smirking Jace following behind. Jace's mind clinging to Magnus' other words _She's been jumpy all day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'll try to get more even posts.  
> Comment etc are always appreciated!
> 
> P.S. I think I said last time that I got obsessed with the Teen Wolf AU mix thing, so am going to start a series I think. If you like that kind of thing I've actually got 4 I'm writing atm (I jump about when I write, which is why I post so unevenly- I've actually finished/ mostly finished this whole work.) One is very different to what I usually write, so I'm kind of excited/ nervous about that one!


	4. Alone

He was doing better today. His mind wasn't wondering off, he was concentrating- well… just as much as he usually did. He had managed to not think about a certain ginger all day.

He'd stayed slightly later to go over a couple of things on the pitch with Alec who had left him a while ago. He didn't want to go home yet: his parents were back for a couple of nights. He didn't get along with his biological parents and preferred it when they weren't home. (Most of the time) Although his eating habits improved significantly when they were back. He wandered through the empty corridors, passing the occasional revision club or something like that.

After ten minutes of aimless wandering he realised he was in the art corridor, classrooms lit and music playing. Art seemed to be one of the only departments that seemed to be constantly busy. _A lot of work_.  He thought to himself. Today however, it seemed quieter than usual, only a couple of classrooms seemed to be in use.

He was about to continue his absent wandering when he heard a familiar voice. "No, it's alright. I just need to put these away and then Luke's picking me up."

"You sure? Becky can give you a lift."

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I'm sure she won't appreciate having to wait for a good fifteen minutes for me to sort all this out." He heard Simon laugh, and ducked out of sight just before Simon hurried down the corridor, guitar case over his shoulder, towards the parking lot.

He could hear her humming quietly to herself. Then fading footsteps as she went, armful of paints and brushes, into a store cupboard. He waited a couple of seconds and followed her.

"Well, well, Clary Fray."

He repressed a smile as she jumped out of her skin, dropping all her things onto the floor. "Shit." She bent down to pick it up, and he did the same. "Jace Herondale, you keep turning up like a bad penny, don't you think?"

He smirked "I don't think you could do what we have done for only a penny."

"Maybe two then." She muttered and started to put the stuff away, taking the things from his arms as he didn't know where it went. He watched, sufficiently entertained as she reached on her toes for the top shelf she couldn't reach. After a while he took it from her and did it himself. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"I’m not entirely useless then?"

"I wouldn't say useful though." She put the last of the paints away and turned to find Jace much closer than she had thought. She bumped into him, and his hands were at her waist, holding her there.

"I'm sure you could find some other use for me."

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean besides reaching top shelves?" Despite herself, her breath was uneven and voice quieter and rather weaker than she would have liked.

"Clary Fray," His head was bent so that his lips brushed against the skin of her neck as he talked, sending shivers through her body. "Don't you ever get tired of this pretense? Aren't you getting tired of following the rules?"

"You mean the ' _no sex in the stationary cupboard_ ' rule?" He was kissing along her jawline in a way that made her want to call him out for being unfair "I can't say that I do."

"Good to know where your head's at." His lips hummed against her skin.

He took her face in his hands and bought his lips down on hers. She felt the heat, the fire that coursed through her body whenever they touched, light up like gasoline.

She knew she'd hate herself for this later. She knew she was being weak. She knew she should have already pushed him away. But with his lips sending electricity through her veins and his hands making her crave his touch, it was maddening. He made her weaker than she dared admit.

She was so aware of him. His muscles against her, his hips, his collar bones, the feel of his spine as she ran her hand down his back. He was everywhere, in every breath and every sound she heard.

Running his hands down her body, he pulled her knee up to his hip.

It was her last chance to pull back. She wouldn't otherwise. She lowered her leg and breaking off their kiss, she pushed him away. Even then, her hand could feel the flex of his stomach muscles.

"What is it?" His voice was so gentle, she was almost convinced he cared and he didn’t just want to get laid.

"I don't want to." His eyebrows folded in a disbelieving look. "I know that might be a new concept for you,” She continued quickly “But I don't want to."

"It took you a long time to figure that out."

"That doesn't make it less true." She grabbed her bag from the floor "Anyway, we're in a stationary cupboard-"

"I don't mind _where_ we do it _."_

"And Luke's waiting for me outside."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, my super-hot boyfriend who's dying for a reason to beat you up." He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes "My stepdad. Though I'm sure he'll happily do the beating thing."

He opened his mouth but she pushed past him and down towards the parking lot.

Fuck, He thought, _This girl is a piece of work_.

He left the cupboard, wondering if it could be considered as coming out as he continued wandering.

 

***

 

She flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. _Fuck him!_ Her thoughts vicious _That boy's a piece of work!_ Though, she had to admit he was a piece of work that was on her mind. She wanted to slap his cocky face 50% of the time, pretend he didn't exist 45% of the time and have his mouth on hers 5% of the time.

_Agh!_ She knew it was the 5% that would get her in trouble.

She knew Jace, she knew he was bad news.

 

*** Thursday Night ***

 

It was quite a cold night, and she hadn't grabbed a coat as she left the house. It wasn't exactly something she could go back for, so she tried to ignore how cold she was. After all, she had her anger to keep her warm.

She's been walking five minutes when a car slowed down to roll alongside her. "You need a lift somewhere?"

_ Just my fucking luck _ .  She looked up in complete frustration. What was it about him that made him  _ everywhere _ when she  _really_ didn't want him to be.

"No. I don't get into cars with strange men."

He clutched his heart, frustrating fake upset painted across his face "You pain me Clary." Although he seemed to recover. "Come on, its dark, cold and there are stranger men than myself."

She rolled her eyes but what he said made an annoying amount of sense. At least that's what she told herself as she got in.

"Okay, now," He smiled, probably hadn't thought she'd actually agree "Where to?"

"Where were you going?" She asked.

"I can take a detour."

She ignored this  "Is it further from my house than where we are now?"

He looked at her "I see." was all he said, but she could tell he did see.

"Just drive." She whispered, suddenly exhausted.

And so he did. No one knew that she knew him personally, no one would suspect a thing. Not that they'd know where they were going even if they did. After all, she didn't know where they were going. But she didn’t care.

He joined the motorway and she was suddenly very anxious that she'd told him just to drive. _Great, now I'm completely dependent on him to get back._

"Do you want to talk about why you're running away?"

"I'm not running away."

"Whatever you say." He looked over at her for a second, she looked very small in the car, pale in the streaking lights of the motorway "I find talking about it helps though."

"Yeah, _right."_

"Other people I mean."

"And then you tell the whole school how, I don't know, Lottie has daddy issues? Sounds like a _great_ plan."

"Lottie has daddy issues?"

"Not the point."

"Well, I don't tell the whole school." He paused and decided to be honest, what difference did it make after all? "I sometimes tell Izz and Alec if it will amuse them but never the whole school."

"Well," She sighed "It's not amusing."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He reached his hand across and brushed a finger across her cheek. It was weirdly gentle. She guessed he was just curious.

"My brother came back from uni for a night."

"And you don't like him?"

"He's a _nightmare._ I hate it when he comes back."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Her voice sounded a very vulnerable whisper, one that, Jace thought, would made anyone just want to protect her from hurt.

"I am." He sighed "Family's the one thing you can't control, so no one should be stuck with family they hate."

She didn't reply. She knew she should probably correct him, say she didn't _hate_ Sebastian, but no, she really did.

It had been cowardly for her to leave. Cowardly to leave her mum alone to deal with him. She had Luke, of course, but Sebastian always tormented her, seemed to enjoy reducing Jocelyn to tears.

Sebastian hated Jocelyn.

Clary hated him.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him pulling up in a layby. She didn't hear him undo his seatbelt. She just felt the sudden pressure and heat of his lips on hers, setting the sparks flying between them. It was all she could do to put a shaking hand on his chest and push him back slightly.

Her mind was reeling and thinking of her brother wasn't exactly the hottest of thoughts.

"Clary," his whisper a shout in the  stone-cold  silence "Why do you keep pushing me away? You can't deny you want this. You can tell yourself you don't, but we both know better. Every time we're together, you know how it'll end. It's not as if we're friends, you're not interested in my conversation any more than I am in yours. We have friends for that, but this," he ran his hand down Clary's leg "This is what we are interested in, what friendship doesn't bring."

His eyes were burning with desire, craving. She damned his logic. He was right if course: if she wanted to talk she'd go to Simon's, if she just wanted to be away, walking would have sufficed but she got in.

She could no longer lie to herself- her body wanted this.

Then she kissed him. It was as if she'd thrown a match into a box of fireworks. Slowly they kissed at first, a short wait before an explosion.

She grabbed his face, running her hands through his hair as their tongues dancing and lips battled. She wasn't breathing, they parted just long enough to catch a breath before they were kissing again.

With the hand that wasn't propped against her chair, he ran his hand down her body (unclipping her seatbelt), and along the band of her jeans.

She pushed her hands under his top, feverishly letting her fingers measure every muscular plain of his muscular back.

He pushed his hand under and he started tracing small circles at her clit, his fingers running along her, but always coming back to the clit.

Her body arched, in fact, her body was shuddering. There was a quick pause as he managed to somehow fold himself into the leg room, but when he continued it all seemed 10X worse (or better, depending on how you saw it). His touch was so gentle, too gently, the kind of gentle that led to craving. Her body pulsed around his fingers, contorting as if having a seizure against his touch. _Oh, his touch!_

She was so wet, wetter than she could recall being in a long time. He was so good, so right, so precise with every touch, every circle every change of tempo and placing designed to cause maximum pleasure. Her eyes were closed tight, her hands locked in her hair and she whispered her plea for mercy from God.

Screaming Jace's name, she came hard against his fingers, against his torturous touch.

He smirked and kept his hand there as she rode out her orgasm, seeming to take pleasure in the way every time his fingers even brushed her clit her body rolled and shuddered. It wouldn't have taken much more work for her to come again if he wanted.

That always seemed to be the way, if Jace wanted it, he'd have it. If he desired her screams of agony and pleasure, he'd have it. Her body was his. He controlled her completely in these moments, and he knew it too.

Although, it _was_ the same the other way around.

She'd always thought it was ridiculous when boys thought they were amazing, _the best_ , at fingering. Like, she had been touching herself much longer than any boy ever would, and therefore knows exactly what she likes much better than him.

But this, but Jace, it rivalled even her own touch.

Maybe, it was because Jace lived by the ' _if I'm not the best, I don't do it_ ' rule book. She settled with that as he let her nerve ends settle slightly too. It was better than thinking his talent was down to however many girls his fingers had to practice with.

His wet hand ran up her body and under her bra, cupping and squeezing her breast, pulling and playing with her hard nipples. He sucked at the skin of her neck, the pulse of her heart hammering visibly against his lips.

Then he opened the door and disappeared smoothly to the back seats.

"You coming?" _I already have_ She thought.

He was reaching somewhere and pulled a condom from wherever it had been.

"Seriously? You store condoms in your car?"

"Better to be prepared." She wasn't that surprised. His car was an extension of his house and she knew there was probably a packet in every room. Not that he didn't seem to have one on him at all times. He was like a walking talking condom dispenser, or maybe just a condom fairy.

Either way, he was ready for her.

Thirty minutes later (although she wasn't completely sure how long it had been to be honest), they lay against each other panting heavy breaths of satisfaction.

Then her phone was ringing, like a reminder that this was reality and she was straddling a naked Jace, that she had school the next day, a brother she hated at home and a mother who was probably scared to death at her disappearance.

He nodded and she reached to her jeans and answered quickly. "Hey mum, I-"

"Clary, where are you? I've been frantic. I called Simon, he said you weren't there. Magnus said you hadn't been there. Where are you? What are you doing? Are you safe? Who are you with?"

"I'm just walking." She realised this wasn't very reassuring "With a friend." He smirked.

_"Who?"_

"You don't her."

"It's true, I _would_ make a very attractive girl." Jace whispered into her other ear.

"Well are you staying at hers tonight?"

"I don’t know. I'll come back if you want, but I can't even look at him mum"

"He's your _brother."_

"Well he's your son. It doesn't stop him being a dickhead."

"Clary!"

"It's true."

"Just come home Clary. _Please."_

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Are you close to her house? Can she give you a lift?"

"Yes mum."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mum." She clicked her phone off and started gathering her cloths from the floor of his car, dressing in the cramped conditions as he did the same.

On the way back Jace's hand rested on her breast which she thought was probably a slightly awkward position, however his touch was weirdly comforting. They drove in relative silence, she let the darkness of the night absorb her.

He pulled up slightly further down the street, she was slightly relieved, she didn't think her mum would appreciate seeing her getting out of Jace's car in the middle of the night. "You're coming tomorrow right?"

"You still think you're going to win?"

"I _always_ win." He leant over and gave her a quick kiss before she got out.


End file.
